Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-261410 discloses that a common mode current is controlled in the printed wiring substrate, as a noise countermeasure in electronic units including the wiring substrate.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-243855 discloses a reduction of electrostatic noise entering the circuit substrate.